clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Other Fan Universe Characters Halloween Special!
So... Who wants in? Citcxirtcem 02:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) location i doo (we culd host it Here) --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 18:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) So the superheroes would invite their fellow supers and normal penguins to have an awesome hallowen party and go trick-or-treating! But there would be the supervillains trying to ambush them. Good idea, we should work on it more. Citcxirtcem 02:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah like the l.o.d. coool41 a mind controled darktan ect. try to ambush the party Darktan mind controls some of the superpenguins and turns them into villains... that'll be a disaster, lol! Citcxirtcem 03:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) yes it woud darktan was reformed i ment a evil penguin was controling DT--beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 12:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm in. I am SO in! AND SOMEONE DELETED MY CHAPTER 7.5 ON THE 1ST ONE, SO THEY SURELY DON'T WANT ME THERE! --PabloDePablo 12:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) You know .... I did ask if anybody else would want to be in the Fanon Characters Halloween Special! on the forum, but I didn't see any feedback. I could help with this. And Pablo, it didn't fit it. It's not that we don't want PabloDePablo, it was too late. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I could not find the forum, yet I still think that you don't want me there. --PabloDePablo 22:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Can I be included? I couldnt fit into the Other one,plus, it's too late, so can I be in this one? --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 18:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Same here, Happyface is dressing up as Captain Antarctica. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 18:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Well, one, Mectrixctic has the complete right to create a sub-story for the Fanon Characters Halloween Special!, and do you know what? I've got a brilliant idea! This could be set around the same time as the Fanon Characters Halloween Special!, but just somewhere else, with different events. It'll be spooky alright! And Mectrixctic has a great imagination. I don't wanna "raid" Mectrixctic's story and ruin whatever he's planning, so it's up to him, Happyface & Triskelle. But let's just get some stuff straight on the sub-story, anybody that ''WASN'T'' in the Fanon Characters Halloween Special! can be in here. Any ideas, Mectrixctic? Because I'm full of 'em! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. Triskelle isn't sure what he's going as yet, though. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 20:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Wait So Darktan is reformed... what? Well, since we want to keep a halloween theme, we should have something more spooky then superheroes and supervillains. But since the other one uses ghosts and zombies, we should think of something more original. Since Darktan has the Demon Penguins as his workers, we could make it like a Demonic possession type thing. However, since it has to fit the CoC, the Demon Penguins will have to use technology instead of supernatural powers to control the people. That's where my character can come in. She can disguise herself as another character and put the Mind-control devices in food or something, so that the characters eat it and get "possessed". Anyways, if Darktan is to be possessed it's going to be in this way. And we should put an allusion to the Exorcist, and have a penguin turn its head all away around Another thing is that the Conclave of Doom could play a part, since one of the members is a real witch and another one is Herbert "Horror" So after some characters are possessed, the other characters will have to un-posses them. But they'll need more then just cookies, lol. Citcxirtcem 20:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I refuse to be possessed! I will come up in Chapter 2, and if anyone wants to make my costume, I dress up like Gambler. --PabloDePablo 22:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, you don't have to be possessed if you don't want to. :) I smell Scary Movie parody!!! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't expect this to be a parody of Scary Movie (or it's sequels) but we'll see where this story takes us. Lol, a parody of a parody. Citcxirtcem 03:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ---------- :Good idea of a horror scene! Demon Penguins invade! This '''WILL be a story, right? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be sad if it wasn't. And some credit goes to NAE because he suggested that the Demon Penguins be in a Halloween special (He also created the Demon Penguins too) Citcxirtcem 17:05, October 13, 2009 (UTC) how about the demon Penguins,vampenguins and supervillains all teem up on the lsp and the defenders ps: coool is gona be dressed up as himself--beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 00:17, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Since some Vampenguins work for Demon penguins, there needn't be "teaming up". ok well howabout the x-antibody's --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 12:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good idea! The Antibodies, Demon Penguins & Vampenguins! It's a great mix of villains! Though they aren't much "halloweeny". -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) they are trying to steel all of the candy, bonbons, swetts and kandy and give us tooth care stuf (nightmare loves wight teeth lol)--beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 18:10, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I guess Demons and Vampires are technically "Halloween-y" and the supervillains and X-antibodies (at least the evil ones that don't work for Nightmare) are thrown in to make things seem more hopeless. If we put Nightmare in there to destroy their candy, then that'll just give us another subplot to work with. I got a feeling that this will be huge. Citcxirtcem 01:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Synopsis Prologue A few weeks before the party, the league of super penguins invited some great characters from the fanon to have a PWNsome Halloween partay in their Super Penguins HQ. Many characters recieve and accept the invitation. One invitation is sent to Swiss Ninja's castle, where it is recieved by Maddieworld. Little did she know that Swiss was beaten up by Mectrixctic and thrown in a closet, and that penguin standing next to her wasn't her husband, but a cross-dressed Mectrixctic who covered her feathers in black paint, retracted her horns and fangs, and is (badly) disguising her voice. Mectrixctic wanted to take advantage of this to use Swiss's army to take over the world, but realized that crashing the Halloween Party would be more fun (as well as possessing the superpenguins, which probably would help her take over the world as they defeated Swiss in the Cookie war) Mectrixctic got the neccesary information about the Superhero penguins and Super Penguin HQ from Coool41, who knew about them via his brother and other relatives. Story It begins with a super-party in the HQ, with games, contests, and great snacks. Darktan's plot of using the Demon Penguins to crash the party soon gets taken into action. Since they are wary of leaving the Underworld, they send Vampenguins and Mectrixctic's Army to go there and make everyone miserable. The Demon Penguins have a special trick up their sleeve: special nanobots that when consumed, will allow the Demons to control you! Some superheroes accidentally get possessed, and the Demon Penguins control their every move, with the superpowers enhanced. They must be stopped! Notes *Only non-character users get possessed, unless a character user wants to be possessed *Coool41 probably shows up Well, they do get stopped, so it's trick-or-treating time! Meanwhile, Nightmare tries to send an army of X-creatures to do the vilest, evilest, malicious-est thing you can do on Halloween... STEAL ALL THE CANDY! OH NO! And Mectrixctic and her army aren't content with their defeat and are working on a way to make this the worst Halloween ever Notes *Mectrixctic probably unleashes a bunch of scary monsters from Diss *If a character wasn't in the story before, they will show up now as a trick-or-treater *Swiss Ninja might show up, having freed himself from the closet, surviving on dust bunnies and fabric. (Needs work) Costume list Let's see who's dressing Up as who (Put your costume here) *Coool31- Himself(he was lucky to pikk his own) *PabloDePablo- Gambler *Maddieworld- Ninja *Jessica- Butterfly *Bellina- Robot *Dan- Explorer 767 *Happyface- Arachnid Boy *Barkjon- One-Eye *Chub 777 *Triskelle - Finwe *Mectrixctic- Disguised as Swiss Ninja, dressed up as Homer Simpenguin * The Defenders-- Themselves *Sam Rudi-Weegee or Ultimate Sam *lsp other lsp members(chek the lsp talk 4 who is who) *Freecie1 - Ra Scientest or Rad Scientest zombie *12yz12ab - Explorer 767 *Corai - Blue Cap *Austin8310-Penghis Khan Idea I'm thinking of The Defenders being possessed, and only Arachnid Boy is left to fight the rest of the Defenders. The LSP and Arachnid Boy have to fight the Defenders, who are obviously, the LSP's superiors in strength. Happyface goes beserk and is possessed. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 04:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, other characters are not going to be possessed, and they'll help arachnid boy. I'm guessing that he will manage to un-possess the other guys with speeches on "responsibility". Either that, or he becomes a small spider and sneaks into Mectrixctic's controller thingy and deactivates it. And Hf's secret will be revealed to all... Will he go beserk before or after he's possessed (If it's after than I guess that he secret could be safe.)? Citcxirtcem 04:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::: LOL, turn into a spider. Yes, HF will become possessed --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 15:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Can my character be in? Learn more about him here: 12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) nvm, can i join? --Corai was here 01:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not? Citcxirtcem 02:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) im gonna add my costume! --Corai was here 02:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC)